À 16 ans, c'est toujours sincère
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Leur premier amour. Alors Stéphane lui offrit ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir : son premier baiser. Un baiser d'amour sincère, pour sceller leur amour. À 16 ans, c'est toujours sincère."


_J'ai corrigé l'histoire à propos des parents de Stéphane. Merci Plume de Zèbre pour la précision :)_

* * *

**À 16 ans, c'est toujours sincère**

* * *

Leur première rencontre ne s'était sans doute pas faite dans les meilleures conditions. Il était venu dans les Landes pour voler une pierre pour la revendre sur le marché. Et elle, en tant que Gardienne des Landes, était venue le réprimander. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour commencer une relation stable, mais c'est ainsi que débuta la leur. Au départ, il devait l'avouer, il avait eu peur d'elle, en n'entendant que sa voix. Mais au final, ce n'était qu'une enfant, comme lui – les ailes et les cornes en plus. Et puis, elle l'avait accompagné patiemment jusqu'à la limite des landes après qu'il eut rendu la pierre, marchant à son rythme, alors même que ses ailes semblaient bien plus pratiques. Elle avait pris le temps de discuter avec lui, de se présenter. Quelle surprise alors qu'il ait retiré sa bague en apprenant que celle-ci la blessait ? Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses par rapport aux soins qu'elle lui avait porté... Et après cela, ils étaient devenus amis, aussi simplement que cela.

À 12 ans, c'est toujours innocent.

x

Leur amitié grandissait à mesure qu'ils se connaissaient. Chaque jour, Stéphane venait voir Maléfique pour quelques heures, quelques minutes, quelques secondes même. L'important pour eux, était qu'ils se voient, même si cela ne pouvait durer. Le jeune garçon devait travailler, mais il faisait tout son possible pour venir chaque jour saluer son amie. Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, la confiance qu'ils plaçaient l'un dans l'autre grandissait. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait les séparer, que leur amitié l'un pour l'autre ne pourrait jamais être brisée. Alors, forcément, leur relation évolua. Petit à petit, ils se rendirent compte que leurs sentiments étaient changés, plus doux qu'ils ne le croyaient. Il y avait cette petite chaleur en eux lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Ce besoin de toujours se retrouver, de toujours être ensemble. C'était merveilleux, et ils se sentaient aux anges. Stéphane fut le premier à comprendre : c'était de l'amour. Leur premier amour. Alors Stéphane lui offrit ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir : son premier baiser. Un baiser d'amour sincère, pour sceller leur amour.

À 16 ans, c'est toujours sincère.

x

Mais leur bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Il ne dure jamais, oiseau d'été, toujours vite envolé. Une dispute avec son employeur obligea Stéphane à s'éloigner de Maléfique. Finis les jeux d'enfants, il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul ! Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Maléfique : c'était une habitante des Landes, que comprendrait-elle à tous ces jeux de pouvoirs pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un quignon de pain ? Alors, bon gré mal gré, il s'éloigna d'elle et finit par ne plus faire d'elle qu'un souvenir. Il évitait de penser à elle, et se refusait à regarder les Landes, pour se concentrer sur son travail. Devenir riche, pour à nouveau être libre d'aller et venir dans les Landes. Et à force de travailler, il finit par arriver au château, en tant que serviteur. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fallait encore et toujours plus. Il devait monter les échelons sociaux, arriver jusqu'au roi... Il se concentrait tellement sur son travail qu'il finit par en perdre son objectif initial de vue. Travailler, travailler, pour atteindre les sphères de la royauté...

À 24 ans, on est toujours perdus.

x

Et enfin, il y parvint ! Mais à quel prix ! Pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur, il avait dû laisser son orgueil de côté, et son honneur. Il avait dû ramper et se faire plus bas que terre. C'était les jeux de pouvoirs qui entouraient le métier... Mais le roi avait déclaré une guerre aux Landes, et il n'avait évidemment pas été en mesure de vaincre. Pire encore, Maléfique l'avait blessé, et il se mourrait. Tous ignoraient la faiblesse de la Fée. Tous, sauf Stéphane. En un sens, il avait été rassuré de savoir que le roi n'avait pas su la vaincre. Mais dans l'autre, la promesse d'obtenir le trône à la condition qu'elle soit vaincue... C'était beaucoup trop tentant. Et si simple... Maléfique était gentille, et il connaissait toutes ses faiblesses. Et puis, si ce n'était pas lui qui s'en chargeait, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait à sa place ! Et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Alors il retourna la voir. Cela avait fait si longtemps... Et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu de mal à la convaincre. Au contraire, il lui semblait que la Fée n'avait attendu que cela : de pouvoir lui pardonner, pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. À mesure qu'il la trompait, Stéphane sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Au fond de lui, il restait quelques traces... Mais non, il ne devait pas y penser. Endormie à ses côtés, pour lui avoir trop fait confiance, il devait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse. La tuer sans qu'elle le sente, pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre, qu'elle n'ait mal... Levant le couteau qu'il avait apporté, il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable lorsque... En la voyant ainsi endormie, son cœur se mit à bondir. Les sentiments qu'il avait gardé pour elle resurgirent, l'empêchant de commettre cet acte. Même s'il l'avait voulu, réellement voulu, il n'aurait pas pu la tuer. Un premier amour demeure toujours, dit-on. Et il venait d'en voir toute la vérité.

À la place, il préféra lui couper les ailes. Il savait qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et qu'en faisant cela, il se condamnait à ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais il était incapable de la tuer. Et s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de prétendre sa mort, quelqu'un d'autre allait se charger d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Maléfique était à lui... Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Si elle devait souffrir, ce serait de sa main.

À 30 ans, on croit toujours bien faire.

x

Et grâce à ses ailes, il devint roi. Il épousa la princesse, et après quelques temps, il eut une petite fille. Comment avait-il ainsi touché la princesse, aussi belle soit-elle, alors qu'au fond de lui il conservait des sentiments pour Maléfique ? Le pouvoir. Le pouvoir fait tourner la tête et donne tous les droits, surpassant même ceux du cœur. Il s'était laissé griser par le pouvoir et dévorer par la culpabilité. Il s'était plongé dans les bras de cette jeune femme dans l'espoir d'oublier son premier amour. Vain espoir : le souvenir de son baiser échangé avec Maléfique n'en avait été que plus vif, et une inquiétude perpétuelle qu'elle ne revienne se venger, plus intense. Inquiétude qu'elle ne s'en prenne à sa fille, à sa seule réelle réussite.

Il eut raison : elle revint pour se venger. Elle le nargua de sa malédiction, le poussant jusqu'à la supplier de ne pas le faire. Elle lui démontrait toute sa puissance et sa colère. Stéphane avait bel et bien perdu Maléfique. Il le sentait dans son regard : désespoir, haine, remords, reproches... Tout s'y mélangeait, le transperçant de toutes parts. Si elle savait ce que lui-même ressentait... Tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient en mémoire, et la culpabilité, la culpabilité qui le mordait alors qu'il tentait de protéger son enfant, le désir de lui demander pardon, la certitude qu'il était trop tard pour cela... Mais non, elle ne savait rien, et elle lui lança un ultime reproche à travers sa malédiction, le pire de tous : « elle sera réveillée par un baiser d'amour sincère »... Quelle phrase en apparence anodine... Stéphane, lui, avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle niait la possibilité d'un amour sincère. Elle l'accusait de n'avoir jamais été sincère avec lui. Elle lui refusait toute qualité.

Elle avait besoin de croire qu'il était pleinement coupable. Et il le savait. Il s'était servi d'elle. Qu'importaient ses remords à présent ? Il était le méchant de l'histoire...

À présent, que pouvait-il faire ?

x

Stéphane devenait fou. Il avait été obligé d'éloigner sa fille, sa seule réussite, son plus grand trésor. Sa femme, il s'en moquait. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était pas désagréable, mais si gentille que cela en devenait écoeurant. Il ne la méritait pas, il ne la voulait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu : il n'avait toujours voulu que le trône. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'était pas plus heureux à présent. Il l'était même moins... La folie s'emparait de lui peu à peu. Contemplant les ailes de Maléfique, il leur parlait comme s'il lui parlait à elle. Les années passaient, et son désespoir s'était changé en haine : il lui en voulait, il voulait sa mort. Terminer ce qu'il n'avait su finir autrefois. Rétablir l'ordre. Entre elle et lui, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un survivant à présent, et le roi le savait. Ce serait son dernier combat face à Maléfique, la marque ultime de leur relation. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était désormais impossible de faire marche arrière...

Les préparatifs pour ce combat avaient été énormes. Stéphane connaissait ses points faibles, devinait ses points de chute. Et surtout, il possédait toujours ses ailes : il l'avait déjà affaiblie une fois, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas recommencer ?

Triste mise en scène de sa puissance, affirmation puérile de sa supériorité ! Qui voulait-il convaincre ainsi, si ce n'était lui-même ? Se convaincre qu'il pouvait la vaincre, qu'il pouvait la tuer. Se convaincre que ce déchirement n'était rien, que son cœur ne se brisait pas en la voyant ainsi à sa merci. Et tournaient dans sa tête tant d'images... Mais en voyant sa fille, il se ressaisit. Elle avait voulu lui voler Aurore. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il devait en finir : avant que le soleil ne se lève, leur histoire serait achevée...

Et coup fatal ! C'était sa fille, la chair de sa chair, qui avait offert à Maléfique la possibilité de gagner. Sa propre fille, qui avait rendu ses ailes à Maléfique. Au moment où il comprit cela, Stéphane sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner, qu'il ne devait pas gagner. À quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Même sa fille n'était pas de son côté... La haine l'envahissait et contrôlait tout. Il en voulait à Maléfique : pourquoi avait-elle eu le droit à l'affection de sa fille ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Non ! Ils devaient en finir ! Dernier assaut désespéré d'un homme fou. Comment cela aurait-il pu être efficace ? Il échoua, bien entendu.

À présent, tout était fini.

x

Allongé au sol après sa chute, il sentit sa vie s'enfuit, à mesure que Maléfique se rapprochait. Il aurait voulu crier le fond de sa pensée, dans un dernier geste de désespoir et de repentance. Mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne pourrait jamais les entendre. Le soleil se levait, et il mourrait. Leur histoire était finie, et elle ne saurait jamais.

À 16 ans, un amour est toujours sincère...


End file.
